


IT [podfic]

by EosRose



Series: The Merlin Drabble Anthology - Volume I [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-28
Updated: 2010-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was why he ended up at his desk at 7pm, glaring at code. This was why he got angry emails from area managers about the lack of IT support. Because when he was supposed to be working, when he had actual things to do, Arthur came in here and treated Merlin like his personal Slayer of the Technological Beasties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IT [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [IT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/66918) by [out_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/spxh4qfcbojrzfhcxbq06piyfweeyjf2.mp3) |  4.7 MB | 00:04:59  
---|---|---  
  
_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
